Dearborn D400 (2008)
The F-150 is a light-duty pickup truck in the Ultimate Driving Universe. It was added in 2017 alongside the Chevrolet S-10 as a replacement for the original Pickup. It is also the most common team vehicle, appearing on the Police team, the EMT/Firefighter team and the DOT crew. Description The original brick F-150 is based on the twelfth-generation of the Ford vehicle of the same name, produced from 2008 to 2014. When it was first introduced for the 2009 model year, the F-150, compared to its previous generation model, provided a larger interior, updated three-bar front grille, and a lighter chassis with stronger steel to improve fuel economy, safety, and towing capacity. Initially, this generation of F-150s only had V8 engines as an option, but in 2011, V6 options became available, including a 3.5L turbocharged V6 dubbed as EcoBoost by Ford, producing 365 hp. In-game, the brick model was created by Hydrolock, the developer who worked on Florida and Alabama-based maps, as well as the creator of both the brick and mesh models of the Nissan Skyline GT-R R34, and the current vehicle chassis the game uses as of January 2018. It is statistically identical to the original Pickup it ended up replacing, but has rear seats to fit 3 additional players, and a top speed of 90 MPH / 145 km/h. The mesh version of the F-150 is based on the Saleen S331 Sport Truck, a tuned version of the eleventh-generation F-150 FX2 Supercab, and was produced in 2006. The car sits at two inches higher than a stock F-150 to accommodate for the 23" low-profile performance tires, is fitted with a new body kit and grille to improve ventilation, exhaust pipes placed on the side just in front of the rear wheels, and a 5.4L V8 engine generating 320 hp, which is increased to 450 hp with the supercharged models. Despite all these changes made in order to make the vehicle more performance-oriented, the S331 still has a towing capacity of up to 9500 lbs and a bed-load capacity of up to 1350 lbs. In-game, however, the car's performance statistics seem be based more on a stock F-150 as opposed to the S331. Variants The F-150 has four job-exclusive derivatives - the most out of any vehicle in the game, with a variant available for each gamepass job (excluding the Trucker job). All of these variants are equipped with a roof light bar and a front rambar, as well as the respectively livery of each job. These variants, with the exception of the Thanos Car also have improved performance, with a top speed of 116 mph (187 km/h), or 100 mph (160 km/h) in older games with the brick vehicle models. Police This is the version of the F-150 modified for police use. It, along with the police versions of the Camaro and Corvette, are unavailable as unmarked. It accelerates the quickest of non-performance police vehicles and no longer came with a traffic director after the mesh update. It is intended as a support vehicle, as its size as well as its low top speed make it difficult to pursue most vehicles. Fire/Rescue This is the version of the F-150 modified for use by the EMT/Fire Fighter job. It, along with the Fire/Rescue variant of the Tahoe, are intended as smaller support vehicles that can carry multiple fire fighters to accompany a larger Fire Engine at the scene of a fire. DOT This is the version of the F-150 modified for DOT/Highway worker use. It differs from the other job variants of the F-150 due to also possessing an arrow board mounted on the truck bed, used for directing traffic. Whilst it does not serve a proper gameplay purpose unlike the Tow Truck that the job also grants access to, it has seen use by players roleplaying construction sites. UD: Currituck has a different livery for this vehicle, being yellow and possessing a different emblem, as opposed to the standard orange livery. Another variant of the DOT F-150 was added in the Racing Update, with a road salter mounted on the truck's bed instead of an arrow board, and can dispense salt by pressing V. Thanos Car The Thanos Car is a modified F-150 that was made to look similar to a meme vehicle, complete with a one-off horn. This vehicle is also on the citizen team and is a limited edition vehicle- being sold for only one week. However, it only comes in purple and cannot be repainted, coming with a tall bumper instead of grille guards. It shares its top speed with the normal Ford F-150. Gallery Police_f-150.png|The police F-150. Fire_f-150.png|The Fire/Rescue F-150 Dot_f150.png|The DOT F-150. salter f150.png|The DOT F-150 with a salt dispenser equipped in place of the arrow board. Currituck_f-150.png|The version of the DOT F-150 in UD: Currituck. F150_brick.png|The original brick F-150 by White Clay Creek. (UD: Newark) Travel_Trailer.jpg|Brick F-150 with a trailer. Unknown if this feature will ever be implemented. Trivia *Hydrolock planned to allow the F-150 to tow trailers like in real life, as shown in a gallery photo. However, as he left the UDU team, it's extremely unlikely this feature will be implemented. *The F150 in real life can only sit up to 6 passengers but in game the F150 can seat 8 because of the 3 seats in the rear tray. Known issues * The Ford F-150 is NOT a Ford F-150. It is actually a Saleen s331. * The vehicle is missing Ford logos on the front and rear of it. * The vehicle is missing F-150 logo's from the sides and rear of it. * The reverse lights are the turn signals for some reason. * The front turn signals on the side of the head light are actually the reflector in real life. * The vehicle does not have standard F-150 rims. * The vehicle does not have an F-150 grille. * The lights on the side of the third break light are red for some reason. * The turn signals on the bottom of the mirrors do not work. * The part of the tail light below the reverse light is the brake light for some reason. In real life, the bottom part does not glow. * The side of the break light glows for some reason. In real life, only the front of the tail light glows. Look at the images below so see the issues with the vehicle. Ford F-150.png Ford F-150 (2).png Ford F-150 (3).png Category:Vehicles Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:AWD Vehicles Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Police Vehicles Category:Ford